Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 12
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 12 ist die zwölfte Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der letzte Teil der The Return of Dr. Wily Saga. Handlung Spoilers This is it, the grand finale of "The Return Of Dr. Wily!" Dr. Wily has hidden himself in his latest fortress and surrounded himself with killer robots as he plots his counter-attack. Can Mega Man breach the defenses and stop the mad scientist in time? Maybe not alone — but the Original Robot Masters have got his back! It's all-out robot warfare in the explosive conclusion! Charge of the Light Brigade Im Inneren der zweiten Burg von Dr. Wily poliert dieser seinen neuen Mega Man, der durch den Virus unter seiner vollständigen Kontrolle steht, und bemerkt, dass die Original Robot Master eine Invasion starten. Als das Tor von Guts Man aufgebrochen wird, aktiviert Wily den Mecha Dragon und schickt Mega Man in den Kampf. Elec Man, der von den Flammen des Drachen an den Beinen verletzt wurde und nicht mehr laufen kann, soll von Mega Man eliminiert werden. Guts Man und Oil Man halten ihn jedoch davon ab und können den Antivirusupload mittels einem kleinen Gerät zum Laufen bringen und Rock vom Virus befreien. Dieser teilt die Gruppen auf und befiehlt Bomb Man, Oil Man und Time Man mitzukommen, um Dr. Wily zu konfrontieren, während Fire Man sich um Elec Man kümmern und die anderen den Mecha Dragon ablenken sollen. Mit Hilfe einer weiteren Fähigkeit, Transportitems zu erschaffen, kann Rock zwei Jets heraufbeschwören und zum Guts Tank gelangen. Wieder teilt er das Team auf und schreitet mit Bomb Man in das Kontrollzentrum zu Dr. Wily, der sich geschützt in einem gepanzertem Fluggerät aufhält. Mittels der vielen kopierten Fähigkeiten kann Mega Man ihn besiegen, doch bevor er seinen Widersacher aus der Kapsel befreien will, wandelt sich dieser in ein Alien. Es wird jedoch schnell klar, dass es sich hierbei um ein Hologramm handelt. Der echte Wily flieht und aktiviert die Selbstzerstörung seiner Festung. Die Robot Masters können vor der Explosion entfliehen und nach Hause ins Labor zurückkehren. Währenddessen hat Dr. Wily ein neues Ziel ausfindig machen können: Die Lanfront Ruins. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Rush *Auto *Original Robot Master **Elec Man **Guts Man **Bomb Man **Cut Man **Fire Man **Ice Man **Time Man **Oil Man Gegner *Dr. Wily *Alien *Mecha Dragon *Sniper Joe *Guts Tank *Boobeam Trap *Wily Machine 2 Trivia *Das Cover der Ausgabe zeigt Ähnlichkeiten mit dem aus dem Spiel Mega Man 2. *Mega Man, welcher unter der Kontrolle von Dr. Wily steht, ist im Aussehen ähnlich gestaltet wie der Copy Roboter Mega Man ? aus dem Spiel Mega Man Powered Up. *Mega Man erwähnt auf Seite 14, dass die Waffe von Metal Man die Nützlichste gewesen wäre, gegen alle Robot Master anzukämpfen. Tatsächlich ist in Mega Man 2 die Waffe Metal Blade eine der stärksten. *Während der Siegesfeier auf Seite 19 hält Guts Man ein Mikro in der Hand. Auf der Mega Man & Bass CD Data gibt er an, Karaoke zu mögen. Als Cut Man fragt, ob er dieses Lied mit dem Wind kennen würde, ist es eine Anspielung auf den Song Kaze yo Tsutaete aus Mega Man: Battle & Chase. *Im Short Curcuit sind die Aliens die Gegner aus dem Spiel Space Invaders, ein Arcadespiel, das im Jahr 1978 entwickelt wurde. Leseprobe MegaMan12Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan12Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan12Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan12Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 12 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics